


Home Alone - (Huedewlou oneshot)

by Anonymous



Series: Duckcest [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Disney, Duckcest | Duck Family Incest (Disney), Fluff, Huedewlou, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie have the manor to themselves.-Written for a few friends-
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Huey Duck/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Dewey Duck/Louie Duck
Series: Duckcest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Home Alone - (Huedewlou oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!! Sorry this is so short :”) Wrote this fic for a few friends, so im sorry if the ship is not your cup of tea.

The McDuck Manor was silent. The hectic and unpredictable lifestyle resulted in some sort of chaos occurring daily within the home- especially with the large number of inhabitants - thus causing days like these to become rare. Scrooge, quite obviously, was at his money bin; the Duck was more than likely counting each coin and treasure that could be found inside. Donald and Della were both fixed out the back in Donald’s houseboat. The sailor had found an old photo album which had been filled to the brim, packed with baby pictures of the triplets. So quite understandably, Donald was keen on showing the photos to his twin. It was the least he could do. That left Beakley, who was relaxed in her bedroom with a book and tea in hand, and Webby, who was out with her girlfriend Lena. With the adults and Webby preoccupied with their own business, this left the now-teenagers Huey, Dewey and Louie with some much needed and overdue privacy. 

With time, the already-close brothers had somehow manage to grow their bond into something firmer...stronger. As triplets, that bond had already been proved to be personal and somewhat inseparable, especially with how the three brothers were also best friends ever since they hatched. But now, the title of “best friend” had been promoted to the now advanced, and secret, title of “boyfriend”. Secret was an obvious. How on earth could the trio be expected to be open about such a thing? Duckberg was for the most part a city widely accepting of LGBT couples, but of course a line had to be drawn when it came down to dating one’s own kin. The triplets were knowledgeable of the fact that their family would love them no matter the situation, but this was just one thing that they couldn’t come clean about. How would they even address it? But alas, they had no reason to worry. Their secret had been kept safe for this long, so what’s preventing it from remaining that way? 

The three Ducks had been curled up within the blue cladded sheets that dressed the middle bunk of the 3-tier bunkbed. Dewey was laying between his brothers; Huey pressed against his right side, and Louie pressed against his left. The bed had been designed to only fit one person, but the three didn’t complain. It just gave them an excuse to cuddle closer together. With most of the family out of the manor, the boys didn’t have to worry about anyone bursting unexpectedly into the room (which was a habit that Webby, Donald and their mother unfortunately possessed.) And to their luck, Beakley had the consideration to knock anytime the boys were present in their room, so they didn’t have to worry about her. 

“You do know we’re going to have to get up eventually, right?” Huey said to his brothers, who seemed ready to sleep. He couldn’t help but smile at them both; Dewey laying on his side while facing him, and then Louie spooning Dewey from behind. Louie’s arm was draped over around Dewey’s waist, holding him closely against him. And Dewey’s arm was wrapped around Huey’s waist, hugging him close with his head pressed against Huey’s shirt. Huey’s arm was also wrapped around Dewey, with his hand reaching across and resting atop of Louie. The blue Duck’s forehead was pressed against Huey’s chest, covered by his iconic red shirt, and a smile was across all three of the triplets’ beaks. 

“Why get up when laying here is sooo much more comfortable?” Louie’s words came out in a groan. He then let out a comfortable sigh before pressing his face against the back of Dewey’s head. “We have plenty of time before the others are back.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Huey hummed, his voice going quieter. After giving it some thought, the duck allowed himself to relax once more; his anxieties fleeing as he allowed himself to be immersed in the warmth of the embrace. A gentle kiss was pressed against Dewey’s forehead, resulting in a chuckle from the middle sibling. Dewey always adored the affection. “It’s just strange having this alone time...Or at least during the day.” Huey admitted, a sigh coming from his beak. But his words held a sad truth; any alone time the triplets would get would be during the night. After Uncle Donald, and now their mother, would wish them a goodnight, the night would then be theirs. But it wasn’t enough. The three teenagers still had to sleep, and keep quiet, so it simply just wasn’t good enough. 

“Well let’s just make the most of our day,” Dewey spoke into Huey’s shirt, his voice muffled. He then lifted his head, “I want something to eat, first.” 

“Seriously, Dew?” Louie said with a playful eyeroll, which only Huey could catch a glimpse of. 

“Aw, c’mon. I’ll share with you!” 

“Why don’t we bake something?” Huey suggested, a smile growing on his face.

“And probably make a mess of the kitchen while we’re at it?” Dewey snickered. He pushed his brothers’ arms away, freeing himself from their embrace, before then crawling his way to the ladder. He climbed down from the middle bunk, then hopped onto the floor below himself. His head moved upwards to gaze up at his brothers with a smile plastered on his beak, “Let’s go while we still have time.” They all nodded in agreement. 

As the trio reached the kitchen, each scrambled to their selective tasks; Huey searching for a cookbook, Dewey grabbing as many ingredients from the fridge and cupboards that he could manage, and Louie plopping himself onto the countertop with his eyes glued to his phone - though he was quickly interrupted by Dewey tossing the ingredients onto the counter, causing the green cladded duck to reluctantly move. 

“You sure we’ll need all of this? We don’t even know what we’re baking yet,” Louie questioned, glaring his eyes at Dewey as he stood closer next to him. 

“Well, they are definitely some common ingredients for plenty of recipes! Look-“ Huey excitedly pushed himself between each of his boyfriends, holding the book open wide and pointing to numerous recipes. Louie and Dewey’s eyes followed Huey’s finger. “We’re sure to find something good to bake in here!”

“Can’t we just search one up online?” Louie asked, looking at the book then at Huey.

“Well...Yes, But... the junior woodchuck guidebook says that you should always follow the bo-“ Huey started, but was suddenly cut off by Louie’s finger pressing against his beak. Dewey moved out of their way. 

“Shh,” Louie whispered, moving closer and then gently giving Huey a kiss on the beak after removing his finger. Huey returned the kiss, warmly smiling to himself before instantly laughing at Dewey’s expression from a few feet away. His blue brother (and boyfriend) was stood with his arms crossed, playfully pouting at his brothers in a sense of pretend jealously. Louie stifled out a giggle as he noticed. With a growing smile and happy flick of his tail, Huey sat the cookbook down onto the counter top, then made his way over to Dewey, pulling him into a loving embrace while kissing his cheek. With a quick pace, Louie quickly followed, kissing Dewey’s other cheek equally as fast and loving.

Dewey’s pout instantly shifted to a grin; his eyes gently closed as he smiled and huffed out a giggle, enjoying the sensation of the repetitive pecks against his cheeks. His face blushed to a hue of red as he savoured the moment. 

They really did love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed <3 I’m also accepting requests if you have any oneshot requests!!


End file.
